Pyrobolts Quest
by Char16
Summary: One wockys seemingly- neverending quest to get ome. Mapcap Mayem ensures.


Pyro's Adventures It was a fine day, and Pyrobolt and his sidekick Flaming_Twinkles had decided to get some training at the Academy on Krawk Island. "Oh, that Captain Threelegs is so cool! I really love his wooden leg! I wonder if he'd like to go out some time" Said Flame, staring dreamily at the Captain "Wooden leg eh?" Said Pyrobolt "so if I got one I'd be cool? And you'd want to go on a date with me?" "Well...maybe" Said Flame "Well that settles it. Goodbye left paw, hello wooden one" said Pyro as he took out a large and sharp sword. "Captain Threelegs said he'd lost his leg in battle. It would only be cool if you lost it by accident" "Oh..." said Pyro, frowning and putting away his sword "Well, it was nice talking to you, but now I've got to go, bye!" said Pyro as he ran of into the distance, and over to his friend Blurels house. He knocked on the door, and Blurel soon opened it. " Oh, hi Pyro. what do you want?" asked Blurel " Listen Blurel, I need your help in getting rid of my left paw. But it's got to be done by accident" "Err..... Sure, ok. I'm always willing to help out in some senseless violence. Just let me get my video camera and we can go" "So, what have you got planned" said Blurel "Well, on today I'm gonna challenge the Snowager to a fight -not using any weapons of course- Tomorrow I'm gonna spend a night in the Haunted Woods, on Wednesday I'm going to jump off Terror Mountain, on Thursday I'm going to go into the lair of the beast dressed as a novelty giant ham and on Friday. Well if I haven't lost one, if not all of my limbs by that time I'll give up." "Sounds like you've got quite a line-up there" "Yes, well, its off to the snowagers cavern then" Said Pyro  
  
Later, in the Snowagers Cavern  
  
Pyrobolt walked in to the Snowagers Cavern on his own, Blurel was at the door filming his movement, when Pyrobolt suddenly came across the Snowager. He was asleep. "HEY, GET UP YOU STUPID OVERGROWN WORM!" shouted Pyrobolt at the dormant monster. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, we could get some cool items whil- " started Blurel, but he was cut off in mid sentence as a very very angry Snowager woke up "You heard me you stupid thing! Come and get me!" Roaring in anger the Snowager hit Pyrobolt with his tail, sending him flying through the roof of the cave and into the sky "That's got to hurt" Said Blurel, wincing as he ran after Pyrobolt.  
  
At Pyrobolts house  
  
Pyrobolts brothers Snarl, Psy, and Flipflop were sitting around playing a game of cheat. "3 Aces" Said Psy as he put down his last three cards. "CHEAT!" yelled Snarl "I'm not cheating. Looks like I win again" " Hey, can you hear something?" said Flipflop, and they all paused to listen "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" SMASH! With a loud crash Pyrobolt smashed through the roof of the house and landed on the card table at the same time as Blurel ran through the door still filming. Psy, Snarl and Flipflop stared dumbly at their smashed table as Blurel ran up to Pyrobolt and exclaimed "Wow Pyro, I thought the roof and the second floor would stop you for sure!" "Wow, that's gonna hurt tomorrow" said Pyrobolt " aww nertz, my paw didn't come off!" " You trashed our card game!" yelled Snarl " Now we'll trash you!" All of Pyrobolts brothers attacked him and started to beat him up " Help... me.... Blurel" Pyro said Pyrobolt between punches "Sorry Pyro, this opportunity is to good to pass up" Said Blurel, filming the scene.  
  
The Next Morning at Blurels house  
  
After 30 minutes of pressing the doorbell and knocking, a sleepy Blurel finally opened the door, to see Pyrobolt and his Red Tail baby burn laden down with camping gear. "C'mon Blurel, up and at em. You ready?" "Huh? Wazzat? Ready for what?" "We're spending the night at the Haunted Woods in an attempt to get my paw severed, remember?" Blurel paused in a vain attempt to think of an excuse why he couldn't go " Well, I'd love to Pyro, but I haven't packed my camping gear yet. Looks like I cant go" "Oh, don't worry about that" said Pyro " I brought enough for both of us. Now lets get going, our Plane leaves at 8." "But its 5am" "Well, you know what they say. Too many overripe pineapples spoil the broth" "What?" "C'mon lets get going. Its gonna be a long night"  
  
Later that night, at Pyro bolts house  
  
Snarl turned of his blowtorch, took off his safety goggles and looked in satisfaction at his, Psy and Flipflops work. It had taken them a whole day to repair the gaping hole in their roof but it was finally finished and fully reinforced with steel, so no Pyrobolt related accidents could ever happen. Snarl had just began to relax in his chair with his Dr. Backwash, when a faint, but steadily increasing sound was heard aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Snarl quickly jumped under the nearest table SMASH! Pyrobolt came through the roof and 2nd floor with incredible speed "Boy, its a good thing this table broke my fall" he said, sitting on top of a smashed table, from which a faint groan was emitting. " Pyro, that was great! Hows your paw?" Asked Blurel who had just entered through a side door? "Still attached as firmly as ever, mores the pity," replied Pyro "Man, I felt sure you would of lost it when you danced in front of the esophagar screaming from him to eat you" "Yeah, he just chewed me up and spat me out" "And when you asked the brain tree how he knows weather or not people are giving him the right answers for his quests, seeming as he doesn't know it him self, I though he was going to impale you on his branches." "Nah, he just hit me around a lot." " Well, I better start heading home. My owner'll be wondering about me" "Later then Blurel"  
  
The Next Day on the Terror Mountain Summit  
  
"You sure you want to do this? I'm sure Flame likes you just as you are," said Blurel, pointing his trusty video camera at Pyro "Of course I'm sure. Now if you don't mind, too much chat, not enough splat" and with that Pyrobolt Jumped of the precipice  
  
32 seconds later  
  
"You sure were lucky that truck full of mattress's drove by and you landed in it, or you'd be a messy puddle on the ground" Said Blurel "LUCKY? If that truck hadn't been there I would of lost my paw" " Yeah, and a lot else besides. C'mon Pyro, quit while your ahead." "NEVER! I'll have a date with Flame if it kills me." "It probably will. C'mon, lets go home"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"This may seem like a stupid question Snarl, but WHY did we convert the basement into a bomb shelter?" Asked Psy "Oh, you'll see. Any minute now" Said Snarl, tapping his nose "You'll see"  
  
Dawn, at the Tyrannian Plateau.  
  
"This is some good omelette" Said Blurel "Sure you don't want some? It could be your last meal." "I'm fine thanks" came Pyrobolts muffled reply from inside his giant novelty ham suit. "Ok, I'm finished now, lets go" Said Blurel finishing of the last part of his omelette And with that the 2 friends, one clad in a giant novelty ham suit entered the lair of the beast. When they got to the room, Blurel decided to wait for him, so Pyrobolt climbed into the lair alone. Blurel heard these sounds from the room above: "You like ham? Huh? Hu-ARGGHH! NO, NOT THE FACE, GET THE P-AHHH!" The sounds that followed sounded like someone smashing up a shop full of glass and metal with a sledgehammer whilst playing a violin extremely badly. Soon a bloody and beaten Pyrobolt went flying out of the cave, and into the distance. "I should Probably go after him" Said Blurel to himself  
  
At Pyrobolts house in the basement  
  
"Any minute now" Said Snarl  
  
The Next Day  
  
Pyrobolt had landed in a strange field far away. He got up and shook his head, wondering just where he was. Suddenly he remembered something, and glanced at his paw, noticing with a large amount of dismay it was still attached. Getting over his disappointment at not having lost it, he looked around trying to figure out just where he was. There was no shelter in sight, and it looked like a large storm was brewing. "Hey, maybe I'll get struck by lighting, and lose my paw!" Said Pyrobolt to himself, cheering up. However he decided to look for shelter, because no wocky wants to get soaked in a downpour, especially a fire one. So he walked out of the field, and finding a road he travelled down it, hoping to see a house or even another person who might tell him where he could find shelter. But it seemed like Pyrobolt was out of luck- after travelling for half and hour he still had not met anyone, and it was starting to rain lightly. Just when he was losing all hope of finding anything he could take refuge from the rain in, he noticed a large foreboding looking mansion on the horizon. "Hey! It looks like my luck is finally turning around!" He said happily as he sprinted towards it.  
  
Outside the mansion  
  
Pyrobolt took a closer look at the mansion, and decided that it wasn't the type of place he would usually stay at. It was about 3 stories high, with the sides of the roof encrusted with gargoyles. The Mansion was completely black, and it had very few windows scattered around the side. However desperate times called for desperate measures, and -feeling sure he would regret it later- he rang the doorbell, sending and echoing "DONG" sound ringing throughout the inside of the mansion. A short, pale, sickly looking Kacheek dressed as a butler answered "Yes?" Said The Kacheek, staring at Pyrobolt in a way he didn't like at all "I was just wondering if I could stay inside because its getting kind of wet out here and I need some shelter and..." Said Pyrobolt, trailing off as the strange Kacheek continued to stare unnervingly at him. "Of course. I understand. Come right in" Said the Kacheek still staring blankly at Pyrobolt. Pyrobolt looked at him, trying to figure out weather he should stay outside and get soaked, or if he should go inside the mansion and risk being devoured by a zombie-like butler. However Mother Nature made the decision for him, the downpour suddenly becoming larger. Pyrobolt hurried inside the mansion, thinking that the Butler probably wasn't a zombie at all, and that most people around here looked like that. In a way, he was right.  
  
Deep inside the mansion  
  
Two figures were sitting on fine leather chairs in an extremely darkened room. The first was easily recognised by any self-respecting citizen of Neopia- The evil doctor Sloth. The second was a brownish Blumaroo wearing a cape, with large fangs protruding over his mouth, the infamous Count Von Roo. "So Dr. Sloth, can I kill all of your Grundo troopers and re-incarnate them into an elite zombie fighting force the likes of which Neopia has never seen, and has no chance to stand against?" Asked Count Von Roo "Yes." Replied Sloth Pleased with the doctor's reply, Count Von Roo handed him a large sack of neopoints "Now remember" Warned Sloth "This garlic shield is the only thing here that can stop you now. I'll leave it here on this table where anyone can pick it up and use it against you" Just then the butler entered and addressed his master, Count Von Roo "Sir, a Fire Wocky seeking refuge from the rain has entered your mansion. He is waiting for you to have dinner with him in the dining room" "Excellent" Said Count Von Roo, smirking an evil smirk. "You'll have to excuse me Dr Sloth. I'm having an old friend to eat! Aha ha ha ha ha ha!" There was a few seconds silence "Not only did you stuff up that terrible gag, it doesn't even make sense. He's not your friend, you don't even know him!" Said Sloth "My comic genius is wasted on you Sloth. I bid you good day." Said Count Von Roo as he left for the dining room.  
  
In the dining room  
  
Pyrobolt and Count Von Roo sat in uneasy silence on opposite sides of a large table, eating their dinner "So...I guess I'll have to leave in the morning and find my way home" Said Pyrobolt, trying to make conversation "No, you can't leave....we..Er...don't have a front door!...yes, that will do..." Replied Count Von Roo hastily " I...see...." Said Pyrobolt slowly, starting to doubt the sanity of his host There was a few more seconds of silence "So what's for dinner?" asked Pyrobolt "YOU! Ahahahahaha!" Yelled Count Von Roo "Ewe? No thanks, I don't like sheep" Said Pyrobolt "I think I'll just go to bed" "Wait, don't go...uh...want a drink?" Count Von Roo hastily replied, taking a bottle filled with a strange red liquid from his cloak "Is that...? Blood?" Asked Pyrobolt, a look of horror on his face "No, its Cherry Neocola! When you want a smooth, refreshing, non-alcoholic beverage, you want Cherry Neocola, chock full of Cherry goodness, and now for only 24.95np a bottle!" Said the Count, grinning cheesily at Pyrobolt, whose look of horror had greatly increased at the mention of Cherry Neocola "Try some," Said The Count, as he poured Pyrobolt a glass. Pyrobolt took the glass and quickly drained it of the red liquid. A few seconds later he fell on the floor and started to twitch uncontrollably "Uh...The chances of a reaction similar to this is only 1 in 6, so drink Cherry Neocola" Said the Count.  
  
The Next Day, Somewhere inside the mansion  
  
The Count was sitting in his chair, plotting various schemes for world domination involving his Zombie army when Pyrobolt entered. "Hey.... uh.... you" Said Pyrobolt to the Count "I'm leaving now. Thanks for letting me stay" "You're not going anywhere!" Yelled the count as he leapt at Pyrobolt, trying to latch onto his throat. Pyrobolt saw the attack coming, and he rolled to the side, looking for anything he could use as a weapon against the Count. He saw the Garlic shield on the table, so he ran over, and threw it at the Count, who was just about to leap at him again. The garlic shield landed neatly over the Counts shoulders, who glanced at it in horror. "Ahh! Garlic, my one weakness! I'm melting! Melting!.... melting...." said The Count, as he slowly dissolved into a puddle. "Whoa, what was that about?" Said Pyrobolt to himself " Oh well, I better get out of here before that butler finds out I killed his master" So Pyrobolt dashed out of the mansion, and continued trying to find his way home  
  
After walking all day and night Pyrobolt stumbled across a small seaside village. His first thought was not to find out where he was, or how he could get home, but was "Where can I get some food" He hadn't eaten for over a day, and was getting extremely hungry. However he had no money to buy food, so he decided to see if he could find someone who would give him food in exchange for work. He passed a Uni and entered the first food- related store he saw. " Hey, do you have any work I can do?" He asked the storeowner "I'll work for food." "Hmm." Said the store owner, who was a finely dressed Meerca "Yes, I think I have some grunt work you can do. I need someone to shift some crates full of potions to some contacts of mine down at the docks. Come in the back and get them."  
  
Pyrobolt left the store, carrying a large crate filled with expensive looking potions. " Mmm...I can almost taste that food," He said to himself, grinning. But his head was so full of thoughts of turkey dinners and doughnuts he wasn't paying attention where he was walking, and so he didn't see the large stick in the middle of his path before it was too late. He desperately tried to hold on to the crate as he lost his balance, but his efforts were in vain, as the crate fell out of his arms, and onto the Uni he had seen before. The bottles containing the potions shattered, showering the Uni with the valuable liquids they contained. "Those better of been healing potions" Said Pyrobolt worriedly But once again he was out of luck. The Uni writhed in pain as the very shape of his body changed and twisted until he had changed into an angry red Grarrl, looking around to see who had done this too him. And his gaze had just fallen on the scared looking Fire Wocky. "Uh-oh" Said Pyrobolt. But something wasn't right here. The Grarrl should have been transformed completely by now, but he was still growing in size, and it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon. No one had ever been saturated with so much morphing potion at one time, but it seemed to work just as well as a supersize mega ultra plus, only this looked like it would be a permanent change. The Grarrl finally stopped growing when it was about the size of a large building. "This isn't good" Said Pyrobolt, as the massive Grarrl let out a roar and started walking towards the city centre. "Where's a large Chiazilla like monster to battle another giant monster when you need him?...wait a minute...Chiazilla! That's it! I've got to find a boat, and quick"  
  
" You know what I like most about this vacation?" Said Snarl to Psy as he lazily stretched in his hammock by the harbour. "No Pyrobolt related problems can happen to us now. We're here, on this island paradise, and he's probably being digested inside the beast" "Yes, it is rather peaceful here." Replied Psy, who was sitting in a hammock of his own. Suddenly a giant Grarrl foot came down, squashing them. "Urg...." said a battered Snarl as soon as the Grarrl had walked away "At least that couldn't of possibly been Pyrobolt related" " Yeah, but it still hurt, and now we're on an island with a giant rampaging Grarrl. I think we should find another island paradise to laze about in. To the boat!" Yelled Psy dramatically, only to turn around and notice that there boat was accelerating of into the distance at a rapid speed, piloted by a Fire Wocky he knew all too well "ThanksfortheboatI'lllbringitbacksoon" Said Pyrobolt as he sped off. Snarl and Psy let out long suffering sighs and slumped to the ground. What was the use of even trying to avoid Pyrobolt related problems? It was like they were cursed.  
  
On The High Seas  
  
"Now if memory serves me correctly, the entrance to the ruins of maraqua is a large whirlpool...hmm, I probably should of thought this through some more." Muttered Pyrobolt. He had no maps, no diving equipment, and still no food. "Oh stuff it. Now that I'm off that island its not my problem, they'll just get the defenders of Neopia in anyway. I might as well continue my journey home."  
  
THE END? 


End file.
